SuperWhoLock?
by YuTato
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel chase a mysterious monster and Cas gets hurt during the hunt and tries to teleport the boys to safety. Somehow, they land in London, England. They soon meet John and Sherlock and later on, the Doctor. They all team up to try and find this thing and get rid of it before it takes more people.
1. We Need A Doctor

Chapter 1- We Need A Doctor

Sounds of gunshots bounced off the walls of the cave, followed by inhuman screams. Dean was firing his pistol at the creature. What the hell is this thing? It had the upper body of a woman and the rest of her was like a spider. Spikes protruded from her thin, gray skin and long, dark, filthy hair lightly covered her breasts. "You okay there, Sam?" Dean called out, dodging one of her eight legs. Sam was pulling gobs of warm silk from himself, "Yeah, fine!" He answered. Dean looked back at the spider woman in time to see one of her legs before he flew into the cavern wall. He caught her wrists as her hands clawed at his face. He could see venom dripping down her fangs by the light of the poorly lit lanterns they brought. There were no electrical lighting in the caverns in 1860. They had chased this thing from the present to roughly 150 years into the past, with Cas' help. "Sorry, sweetie," He smirked, "You're just not my type." She answered by screaming in his face, "You don't get boyfriends by screaming at us."

She suddenly pulled back, shrieking and reaching at her back. Castiel had stabbed her in the back with his angel blade, though it didn't penetrate deep enough to prove fatal. He fought for balance as the spider woman bucked, trying to throw him off. She succeeded finally, slamming Cas into the wall. The angel slid down the rock, immediately positioning himself with his blade. Dean picked up the gun he had dropped and ran to help Castiel. She gave a frustrated screech as she turned to Dean and shot her web at him, sticking his arms to his sides and his legs together. Castiel was in between them in no time, with his angel blade ready. She swung her front legs at him. He brought up his blade in defense, only to have it easily knocked away. He watched as his blade fell to the ground with a clatter. Cas, now disarmed, looked up at the spider lady who was now towering over him. The blade didn't fall that far away. He could retrieve it in time. He carefully watched her movements. The way she swayed from side to side to easily pounce on her prey should it foolishly choose to escape. He only waited as she crept closer. Waiting for the right moment. She raised to her full height, ready to strike.

He waited.

She held her pose there, making sure to attack when he lowered his guard. Castiel stood his ground, fully aware of everything around him. Looking for a slight movement. Moments passed. Time moved slowly for the angel with his senses being in overdrive. He saw that flicker.

He crouched, pulling his leg muscles taut and sprung away from her assault, the stone exploding into debris and dust where he had stood a second earlier. He quickly grabbed his blade and turned to face his opponent once again before he found himself caught by his throat in her grip and held against the wall. Before he had time to react, she clamped her jaws around his left shoulder, biting into him. He let out a strangled cry as pain overwhelmed his nerves. He began to feel light headed, hearing the muffled sound of Dean shouting his name. He gripped the blade tight in his hand, and plunged it into whatever happened to be there.

Cas felt himself hit the ground as he heard the spider lady scream in agony. Her hands went to her middle. His blade was buried up to the hilt in her body. She hissing strained breaths, red eyes filled with hatred as she stumbled away into the darkness.

"...sti...el...ca...s... Cas!" Dean's voice echoed through the cave and cut through the blackness that Castiel had tried to push away. The angel had exhausted most of his grace bringing them back in time, there's hardly any left to heal himself. He cried out when a sharp pain exploded in his shoulder when he tried to move.

"Cas! Are you okay!" Castiel felt his shirt being ripped apart and his suit jacket and trench coat being moved away. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dean examining the wound on his shoulder. "Jesus..." Dean muttered under his breath. The gash was really deep and bleeding heavily. Once pale skin, started glowing bright red and became sweaty with fever as the venom spread though his veins like wildfire. Cas knew that thing would return soon, and they are not ready for a second round.

Sam pulled a clean rag out of his bag and pressed it against Cas's shoulder, trying to stem the bleeding. A low growl reverberated through the cave, making them all look around nervously. "We need to get out of here." Sam said quietly. Dean nodded in agreement. "We need a doctor, too." He added. The lanterns flickered dimly as another bestial sound made the very stone shiver. Cas flinched under Sam's grip, and struggled to reach out to the brothers.

"Don't move, Cas, you're going to make it worse." Dean said as he pushed his arms down. He pulled out his pistol as he stood up, taking another look into the darkness. "Sam, I want you to take Cas and go. I'll deal with this bitch." Sam looked up at his older brother, "Dean, no—"

A sudden shriek and scuttling sounds echoed around them, making them jump. Castiel took the distraction as an opportunity and pushed himself to his feet and placed each hand on their shoulders, and with a sound of beating wings, they were gone.


	2. Are We In Friggin' England

Dean grumbled as many sounds filled his head. Cars, people... where were they? He remembers a cave... 1860... what happened? He opened his eyes slowly. It was dark and a little cold. He was sitting up against a brick wall. His eyes found Sam leaning against a wall across from him. Were they in an alley? "Sam?" he said quietly, groaning at the headache that had started in his skull.

Sam stirred and inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. "Dean?" He looked around groggily. "What...what happened?"

"I don't know," Dean answered. When he finally realized what had happened, he slapped his hand to his forehead, immediately and fully regretting it when his headache worsened. A shaky breath escaped from a figure, slumped against a dumpster. "Dammit, Cas..." Dean hissed as he moved to the angel. He placed a hand on Cas' forehead. He was burning up. Dean swore again as he placed two fingers against Cas' neck, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a pulse, faint but steady.

"I'm gonna go check where we are." Sam said as he stood up and walked towards the street which was dimly light by street lamps.

Dean pulled out a flashlight and shined it on Cas' shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, but it needed to be held together at least until they can find a proper place to tend to it. He shed his own jacket and used his knife to cut it into strips. He cut the rest of Castiel's dress shirt off, and tied the "bandages" around the angel's shoulder. He pulled the trench coat around his body tighter, to better hide the injury. "Sam, know where we are yet?" He said, looking up at the tall figure of his brother standing at the entrance.

A few moments passed before Sam answered "Well..." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel onto his back and pushed himself to his feet. Cas inhaled sharply when Dean accidentally jostled him, bumping his shoulder against the wall. He quickly whispered an apology before he walked to Sam's side to see where they were.

There were a few cars parked on the street. Apartments line the sidewalk. "Is that... Big Ben?" Sam asked pointing out towards the familiar looking clock tower that stood against the fiery orange and red sky. Dean looked back at the cars and realized the steering wheels were on the RIGHT side of the vehicle. He shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, no..." Sam turned to face his brother, having the same thought as him.

"Are we in friggin' England?"

The sun had fully set a half hour before the brothers stopped to rest at a bench. The air cooled in temperature, bringing a touch of relief to Castiel's warm face. Sam and Dean were both sitting in front of the bench, the unconscious angel laid on his back, twitching fitfully in his sleep. At least he wasn't sleep talking.

"London..." Dean sighed. "How will we get out of this?"

"You got me." Same said with a laugh. A slight evening breeze gently blew hair out of his face. Unlike Dean, he found accidentally landing in England slightly amusing. Dean, however, was irritated by the fact that he's here in England, while his "baby", the Impala, is still back in Kentucky, were they left it before hunting the spider thing.

John was walking along the sidewalk, carrying a plastic bag of groceries. He was much more successful with the machine at the store tonight, unlike last time, when the blasted thing would not cooperate. His cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket and he pulled out to see a text from Sherlock.

_"Experiments have taken an interesting turn, will be home late- S."_

He sighed as he returned the phone to his pocket. He was coming up to the corner of the street, where he would turn onto Baker street, when he saw two young men sitting in front of a bench, one with broad shoulders and brown hair, the other smaller in size and dirty blonde hair. He thought it an odd sight until he noticed a third one laying on his back, his skin glistening with sweat under the street light. With years of medical training and saving lives in the army, that familiar feeling of concern pulled at him, so he approached the group.

"Excuse me, is your friend alright?" He asked.

They suddenly jumped to their feet, heads turned towards his voice with shock written on their faces, as if they were racking their brains for a convincing lie. They glanced at each other when it was apparent that they could not come up with anything.

"Got bit. Thing was huge." The shorter one said. Sounded American.

John walked closer, "May I?" he asked. When the man nodded, John knelt next to the bench to inspect the man. His breaths seemed shallow and strained. He pulled the bloodied trench coat gently to the man's shoulder that was hastily bandaged. Picking up the man's wrist, John found his faint but steady pulse. He looked up at the other two, "He's going to need a better place to rest. I've some medicine and clean bandages in my flat. If it's alright with you, I can treat him." They both thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. John smiled and reached out his hand, "My name is John Watson, by the way."


	3. Thank You

Dean watched the rise and fall of Castiel's chest as he slept soundly on the couch. His wound was properly cleansed with peroxide, it was a nightmare trying to keep him still, with he was twisting about in the stinging pain of it. His shoulder was wrapped in clean bandages and John provided Castiel with medicine for his fever. Sam was curled up in a chair, half asleep. Two empty cups which were previously filled with hot tea sat on the end table, John had offered them a drink to calm their nerves. Since they may be here for a while, he might as well get to know them a little.

"So, what did you say happened to your friend, here?" He asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Um, we were hunting and something attacked us." Dean said casually, almost hurriedly. John nodded thoughtfully, "It seems he's making an excellent recovery. While I was cleaning the wound, I noticed it was nearly halfway healed."

Sam laughed nervously, but not so it was obvious, "Yeah, he's uh, he heals pretty quick. This happened about a day or two ago, so we didn't think he was going to be out of commission for long." He leaned forward in the chair, "So what do you do for a living?"

John looked up and said, "Well my friend is a consulting detective, he works with the police, and I assist him."

Another moment of awkward silence passed until they heard the door opening. A taller man with dark curly hair walked through the door. He glanced at the group and turned to hang his coat and scarf on the rack next to the door, with a jar under his arm. When he turned, Dean saw his face in a stoic, slightly bored expression. He stared back at the man as his eyes looked him up and down, examining him. His eyes darted back at John, "I wasn't aware that we were having company, John." He said as he walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door.

"Well, I only just met them tonight, but they needed help." John explained. He glanced back at the brothers and cleared his throat, "Sherlock, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean my flat mate, Sherlock." He said in a rather little voice, as if he was nervous about them meeting this man.

Placing the jar inside, he closed the refrigerator door and strolled back to the living room. He looked at the Winchesters then stopped when he looked down at the injured man sleeping on the couch. He knelt down to have a better look, ignoring Dean when he took a step closer, as if in warning. Sherlock's eyes darted from the bandages, to the pill bottles on the end table, to the man again. "What sort of animal could have bitten him?"

The Winchesters exchanged a look before Dean answered, "We aren't sure. It was dark, but we're sure it was something big." Sherlock sighed and stood to his feet. "This doesn't interest me in the slightest, anyway. Will you be staying tonight?"

"Uh, you don't really have to," Sam began.

"It's really no trouble to us." John said. "We've some air mattresses and pillows in the closet."

"Thanks, that sounds good. Better than staying in a crappy motel." Sam said, smiling until a realization crossed his mind, "Oh, but we don't have a way to pay you..."

"Don't worry about that, we've no need of it. Good night." Sherlock said before he retired to his room. John couldn't help but feel relieved, that went better than most of the introductions to Sherlock. Dean turned to him, "Well he's a regular Chatty-Cathy," he joked. "Yeah," John chuckled as he walked to the door. "I'll check with our landlady to see if she has extra sheets."

When he woke the next morning, John made his way to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. He took out a cup and closed the door, humming to himself. With a cup of tea in his hand, he walked to the living room. John set the cup on the table there and picked up a newspaper, that Sherlock had brought home that very morning when he went out possibly around 1 or 2 in the morning. He really never sleeps. Flicking open the newspaper, he leaned back and looked towards the couch. John woke to find Sam sleeping in the same chair he was sitting in the night before. Dean was lying on the floor by the couch where Cas should be sleeping.

He blinked a few times. Lowering the paper, he looked again. Empty. The couch is empty. Just a pile of sheets and a pillow lay there. John's brow furrowed and head tilted to the side a bit, "Huh," Okay, there's an explanation to this. I saw him there. He was asleep there. John quickly got up and walked over to the couch. There was no sign of Cas anywhere. How could a man, previously unconscious, just disappear like this? Wait... never mind how, where? He scanned the room from the chair he sat.

"Thank you."

John's shoulders jerked when the voice spoke from behind him. He turned around in his chair, to see that it was the same man he had treated just last night. Except now he was wearing a white dress shirt and black blazer with a tan trench coat. He was standing there at the window, looking out at the streets.

John's face constantly changed as he opened his mouth to ask a question, only to suddenly switch to another one before he even began asking the first one. The man looked back at John with a puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't expect this kind of reaction to him healing.

Once his brain had finally calmed down enough to allow his mouth to function, John took a breath and started with a question, just to clarify something. "You are, Cas, correct?" He asked as calmly as he could.

The man's head cocked to the other side, "Yes. Castiel."

John took a step closer, "Do you remember getting hurt?"

Cas gave him another look, "Yes. We were hunting a monster."

"A monster?" John asked. They both looked down when Dean turned over with a yawn. He stretched his arms and sat up and saw Cas. "Oh you're awake, Cas." His eyes widened when he saw the look on John's face. "Oh crap," He muttered when he quickly stood up.

He rubbed his hands together and began chuckling nervously. "Well... this is awkward." He shot a glance at Cas, "I'll be with you in a second," He said to John with a smile. "Cas just stand there a minute okay?"

Before Cas could say anything, Dean delivered a hard punch to his jaw. Dean immediately dropped to his knees, holding his fist and shaking it. He knew he couldn't really hurt an angel but, he did feel a little better.

John was surprised at how Cas was still standing despite the blow he received, and Dean was the one on the floor with his hand now throbbing. When he stood up again he looked at Cas, looking less pissed off. "Cas, that was stupid, zapping us out like that, but why here?"

The angel just shook his head, "I think we were brought here by something." He looked around as if trying to sense what it was that dropped them in a completely different continent than Cas intended.

"Well can you zap us back to America?"

Cas thought a minute, "No," He admitted.

Dean's eyebrows came up, "Come again?"

Looking at Dean again, he repeated a little bit louder, "No, I can't just 'zap' you back to America."

"Excuse me!"

They both looked at John. They had completely forgotten that he was there, and was lost in all of this. "Zap back to America? Can you two explain what is going on?"

Castiel straightened up and looked John in the eyes. Dean knew what was coming, so he just put his hands on his head and allowed Cas to explain.

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

John nodded, seemingly to understand. Dean just stared in astonishment at how well John was taking it. No denial, no calling them crazy, nothing. "An angel? Like the heavenly sort?"

"Yes."

"So do you have wings, or is that just something that humans imagined?" John crossed his arms thoughtfully, looking interested.

"We do, you just can't see them."

"Ah," John said. Having no more questions, the "angel" part seemed to have answered all of the other ones that he had.

"So, Cas, about the part where you said, 'something else brought us here,' what do you mean by that?" Dean asked again.

Castiel turned to him, "I don't know," he said sitting down, still looking kind of tired, "I think I remember something guiding us through the fabric of space and time."

"And you didn't even see who?"

The angel looked at him, and before he could open his mouth, a knock came at the door. John wondered who would be coming here, and opened the door. A smiling man stood there, with a red fez on his head and wearing a bowtie. He looked rather... odd. "May I help you?" John finally asked.


	4. I'm The Doctor

"Yes, hello. Are the boys here?"

John was taken aback at the strange question, "Sorry, what?"

The man glanced inside and saw Castiel and walked right past John, his smile growing wider, "Ah! You look much better now!" He took his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Now wait a minute!" John said raising his voice, "Who are you?"

"Oh yes, sorry, sometimes I get so excited I forget to introduce myself. I am the Doctor." He extended his hand to John, who gave him a puzzled look, "Doctor Who?"

The man's face briefly lit up at the often asked question, it was always welcome. "Just the Doctor. Now!" He spun on his heels towards Dean and Cas and paused. "Where's your brother? He might want in on this conversation." Dean walked over to the chair Sam was sleeping and smacked his face, "Wake up, man!" Sam gave a surprised sound as he shook his head and saw Castiel standing upright. "Oh hey, Cas," His eyes stopped at the weird looking man standing next to him.

"I'm the Doctor, before you ask. Now, since everyone's awake, I bring you answers to your questions." When he was convinced that he had everyone's attention, he began, "I'm the one who brought you here." He held his hand up before anyone could interrupt him. "My scanner had picked up readings of something traveling through time and space and I found your friend here, looking quite exhausted, like he was going to drop out any second." He gestured at Castiel. "So I figured I brought you boys where I was sure you'd be safe."

"In London?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's kind of a habit to come back here. Anyway! I also know what creature your after. The one with the upper body of a woman and the rest of her like a spider?" Dean and Sam gave each other a look and then back at the Doctor with the question "how?" on their faces. The Doctor nodded at them, "Yes, I'm hunting the same thing. It's an alien from the planet, Toolu."

"Wait, what? Aliens? Seriously?" Dean asked, taking a step towards the Doctor, "Aliens don't exist, buddy."

The Doctor's face darkened, "You know of things that most other people would deny, why stop at aliens? Everything that you've ever heard about, everything you ever feared in the dark, every little story you were ever told, exists. No one would believe you if you told them your friend, Castiel, is an angel, why won't you believe me if I said the creature you're hunting is an alien?" He stepped in closer to Dean, "Because even if you knew everything that you ever encountered is real, you still can't believe in anything else that you haven't seen, yet. Typical human behavior." The words of the last sentence was hammered out in a way that made Dean feel small.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room with the sudden tension. Dean was looking into the Doctor's eyes and finally nodded in apology. The Doctor then clapped his hands together, "Well then!" He said in a much lighter tone, "This alien, is on a mission. It's looking for something _inside_ the void, outside the walls of reality.

"Do you know what it is?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet, but if it's in the void, it must be something impossibly old and impossibly powerful, too powerful to even be allowed to exist here on this plane of reality."

"What's in the void, anyway?"

The Doctor gave him a look, "It's the space between realities. Between alternate universes."

"And what do you mean by alternate universes?" John asked, his interest piqued.

"I mean, other worlds like ours, only made different by the choices we make." The Doctor explained, "In this world we turn left, but then in another world you turned right. There are countless possible realities."

"And you're saying that it's possible to live in the space between these 'realities?'" Dean asked.

The Doctor paused a moment, "I wouldn't say living, no. More like... just existing. It's the place where time doesn't move at all, and the space is both small and vast at the same time. The point is, she's after something in the void. Something that slipped unnoticed through every imagination."

Dean and Sam tried to picture whatever this thing could be. Something that no one has ever created or even dreamed of. Something that isn't supposed to exist on their plane of reality. Even Castiel found it impossible to imagine something of the like.

"Fascinating."


End file.
